


Like a Flower Waiting to Burst

by BasicTrig



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Smut, dark!victor, drunk yuuri, possessive!victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicTrig/pseuds/BasicTrig
Summary: Even with only meeting you for that one fateful night, under the shimmering chandelier which will never be able to outshine your radiance. I’ve fallen into a twisted blessing to make you mine. I want you to be mine, in a distorted reassurance to bound you to me, to chain you to me, and to lock you away from prying eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Yuri on Ice. All rights goes to Mitsurou Kubo and her team.  
> Inspired by my Last Duchess by Robert Browning.

I remember our fateful meeting, like it was yesterday. It lingers in my mind so vividly like a pleasant broken record always replaying and never stoping when I think of you.

 

The depth and warmth in your honeyed browned eyes, evoking the most unusual emotion from my cold heart almost spontaneously.

 

You were shy like a endearing puppy meeting its new owner, and I was bold, flirtatious, and in love. Very much in love to the point of infatuation. 

 

Your earnest greeting and soft smile from your pink puckered lips like the petals of a delicate flower, elicited an inextinguishable passion and fire within my core.

 

My cold icy heart melted, from a few words we exchanged. Your soft melodic voice was like that of a siren, drawing me into you and wishing I could listen to you forever and ever. My heart beats and pounds loudly when you laugh at my teasing jokes, and my happiness is filled to the brim when your chocolate eyes twinkle in amusement.

 

Your laughter is like music to my ears. I imagine your moans to be a musical masterpieces composed from a virtuoso, drowned in pleasure when you scream my name from your sensual lips.

 

And your sweet fragrant skin; flushed and dotted with my blooming kisses, that may never cease my unquenchable thirst to bring my lips to taste your peached flushed skin over and over again, until the ghosting sensation of my lips is like a second layer of skin.

 

_ That way he knows my kisses are meant for you and only for you. _

 

How much a single glance you give me, makes my heart flutter and beat incredulously.

 

Even with only meeting you for that one fateful night, under the shimmering chandelier which will never be able to outshine your radiance. I’ve fallen into a twisted blessing to make you _**mine**._ I want you to be mine, in a distorted reassurance to bound you to me, to chain you to me, and to lock you away from prying eyes.

 

I’ve fallen into the deep pits of a pleasurable hell, the moment I met you. The hell you've created for me, without ever knowing you’ve become the honey trap to all my forbidden desire that I never knew I had in me. Maybe it was locked away in a tiny box and hidden in the deepest part of my soul, until you became the key who unlocked it.

 

Will you take responsibility in turning me into a crazed man whose only wish is to love you and hold you in my very arms? With your temptress lips to smile only at me, your molten chocolate eyes to soften at my sight, and for your delectable body for me to savor?

* * *

 

Our next meeting was like a miracle.

 

You were undeniably drunk, from many of my exquisite glasses of wine provided for the guests.

My heart nearly bursted in joy, when you approached me with your glazed eyes, and honored me the pleasure of accompanying you to a simple dance, that quickly became heated and wild.

 

For the first time, I was privilege to hold you in my arms, and took no time into locking your waist flushed against mine, our bodies grinding sensually together in sync with the music.

 

Your head against my chest, and my hands dangerously near your plump rear. The teasing and seductive smile you threw in my way, elicited a contained growl of my frustration, of a want to bend you over and bringing you to a pleasurable peak on the ballroom floor.

 

_ The undesirable things you make me feel. _

 

So I sneaked you out of the stuffy ballroom and led you to the dark cold marble hallways of my manor, before pushing you against the wall, before pressing my lips against yours you like a ravenous creature.

 

I held your trembling hands in my own, desperately tasting every inch of your cavern, while you forced my tongue and mouth away to take in deep breaths of air. 

 

It wasn’t _**enough**. _ I wanted _**more**._

 

My mouth latched onto the skin of your neck, sucking nipping and tasting, brought you to a closer release. Your warm hands pleasantly stroking, tugging, and threading through my hair, evoking the deepest moan

 

My name rolling off your tempting tongue, awakened my mad lust. Your breathy moans of my name echoed deeply in the dark halls.

 

_None of that should be happening._

 

With eagerness from both parties, we made our way to my master bedroom, before I laid you gently on my bed, most deserving of a beauty like you.

 

Touching and stimulating your most precious jewels seemed to awaken the loudest moan and breathy gasps from your lips. Your want clearly evident in your from your trembling arms wrapped tightly against my neck, and soft legs tightly gripping my waist.

 

Your eyes flushed with lust and want, as you begged me to not tease and give you the greatest pleasure imaginable. 

 

Your tight heat, causes pleasant shivers erupting from my spine, as your body laid on the bed like a flower waiting to burst.

 

I’ve tasted the **_forbidden fruit_** , and can no longer go back.

 

The scent of sex and sweat was fresh in the air, as I continue to pound into your writhing body. Your eyes wet and hazy with pleasure, as you tremble to say 'no more'.

 

_I would have none of that._

 

Your skin became a painted canvas my love marks, as I continue to thrust into your shivering body.

 

Your cries of no more and too much, is returned with my whispering of sweet nothing into your cute flushed ears. I stroke you again into your fifth pleasurable release, as I fill you to the brim with my essence so that when you wake up the next fateful morning your insides will forever be etched with remembrance that I have claimed you.

 

_But it’s still not **enough**. I want **more**._

 

I kiss him for the hundredth time, watching as the moonlight spills from the bedroom window, framing his body in a heavenly light. He’s fast asleep from fatigue of relentless love-making, but I still crave way _**more**_. I hold him very tight in my arms, afraid that if I let him go, he will be lost forever.

 

I continue to whisper how much I love you over and over again in you ears, so that it may play like a broken record forever etched in his mind.

 

The next morning, the bed feels uncomfortably cold and empty. Your warm soft body empty in my embrace meant for you.

 

I find my beloved gone, my worst fear coming true. Despair rests in my heart when I cannot not contact him or find him in again. Not even a single note was left behind, just a cold bed at my side.

 

He is gone, so fast and quickly like a dispersing dandelion in the wind. With him is my beating heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story should be update faster than the rest. They are mostly inspired by my favorite poems and poets. I find it easier to draw and be inspired by ideas from there. I hope I didn't make poor Viktor too out of character. Though, no one is completely sane...

“Did you hear about the Katsuki family?”

 

“Shh you fool! We mustn’t speak so loudly when milord could be around the corner.”

 

“Talk about what?”

 

My interest has always been deeply and obesely rooted to the name Yuuri Katsuki. The man who ruined me, made me feel, and with that made me curse at the world who dared let you escape from my embrace.

 

The two fools, one a complete idiot and the other a prideful merchant, know not the weight of the name Katsuki holds to me.

 

“Well Milord…” the fool whispers ever so closely, leaning his disgusting oily face a few inches closer to mine, before continuing, “I heard that the Katsuki family fell to ruins, leaving their only son and daughter in a large amount of debt.”

 

“Though I heard that the daughter had married into a wealthy merchant to appease most of the debt, but not all. As for the son…I heard he plans on marrying a nobleman’s daughter to help pay off the rest of the debts.”

 

Without a glance, I hastily trail off in a vigorous anger like a storm after the calm.

 

Unforgivable! To steal my beating heart in your cold hands from that very night, and to find you once again, but chasing some nobleman’s daughter?

 

Do you enjoy watching me writhe in condemning pain, for me loving you so dearly?

 

If so, watch me Yuuri, as I become a man colder than you will ever witness in that very brown eyes of yours. Know the full cruelty you’ve befallen on me as I will to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story should be update faster than the rest. They are mostly inspired by my favorite poems and poets. I find it easier to draw and be inspired by ideas from there. I hope I didn't make poor Viktor too out of character. Though, no one is completely sane...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I plan on updating my other stories by Sunday night. Sorry for the inconvenience and wait. Inspiration comes spontaneously and I cannot force myself to write something when I do not feel the mood. It creates a saturated story and degrades the quality I am able to give it. Expect a lot of random stories that seems to come from the top of my mind.


End file.
